


I am Brave, I am Bruised

by Stacysmash



Series: Between Love and Duty: A Merlin AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Angst, Magic, Merlin AU, Part 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: There are two secrets Lady Kiyoko holds in her heart. One she admitted to Daichi years ago when they were children and the other she refuses to admit even to herself. Plagued by prophetic nightmares and the stress of fitting herself into the model of a lady, her only peace is spending time with her best friend and servant Yui. When someone discovers her ability to wield magic, however, she fears that everything she's ever cared about will be ripped from her fingers.





	I am Brave, I am Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from The Greatest Showman song _This is Me_ because it's outrageously fitting.

Kiyoko’s breath shuddered as sweat dripped off her body, soaking into the mattress beneath her. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her lids while the visions filling her mind caused her fingers to coil into the sheets and grip them tight. Ukai Ikkei, the court physician, had given her a tonic before going to bed to help her have a dreamless sleep. But as always, it did little to quell the nightmares that have plagued her for the past several years.

They were always different, disjointed snippets of memories that did not belong to her. One moment she saw Yui, her beloved servant with the brightest smile, screaming as she ran through a field with a sword gripped in her hands toward a large band of fighters. She wanted to see more of it to make sure Yui made it through, but as usual, the vision cut away to something else entirely.

It was dark and it took a few moments to make out a tall figure laying on a dirty floor next to a bed. Her heart broke when she recognized Kuroo, his body curled in as he pressed his palm against his mouth, so he made no noise. She could barely see the tears wetting his cheeks, but she felt his intense sorrow. If only she could reach into the vision and wrap her arms around her friend.

Colors blurred and a picture reformed with the King staring down at a bed in the royal chambers. The woman laying on it was very beautiful, but her skin was devoid of color, indicating that she was certainly dead. The King seemed much younger than he was as she knew him and more heartbroken than she could have imagined him ever to look. The vision rippled like a drop of rain in a puddle, and when it stilled it seemed the same. Then she realized it was Daichi and not the King, staring down at the same bed with determination in his clenched jaw and a tear slipping from his eye.

The vision went dark, and her heart sighed a breath of relief. But then an eerie blue light flooded her mind, silhouetting two figures across from each other. The one on the left was obviously Daichi, she’d know him anywhere even when no details could be seen. The one across was another man wearing a crown, taller and leaner in physique than Daichi. They held their hands out and clasped them together in unity, but out of the other man’s sleeve vines slipped out and wrapped around Daichi’s forearm, squeezing into his skin until they drew blood.

Kiyoko gasped as she lunged up in her bed, the room illuminated by candles. She winced as she looked around, but it was still too early in the morning for Yui to have already come in. Which meant that something else lit the candles that had been put out the night before.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hid them behind her hands. When the nightmares began several years before, there was usually only one vision a night that she needed to forget. Lately, there were several and each one was just as disturbing as the next. It wouldn’t be so hard if she didn’t believe in her heart that the dreams were prophetic. Unfortunately, many visions she’s had before came to fruition in some form or another. Some exactly as she saw it, others more based on interpretation.

The sound of swords clanging drew her from her dark thoughts. She swept the covers off and shivered as the cool air rushed over her damp skin. Her robe was laying on a chair next to the bed, and she pulled it off to drape around her as she shuffled to the window. It was early, the sun not even showing above the distant hills. In the dim light, she could just make out Daichi and his soldiers already training in the yard.

He never used to work so early, but he had instituted a training camp to shape up their younger recruits and they had been rising before the sun every morning. It was humorous at first, seeing their exhausted faces and grumbling whenever they were certain Daichi was out of earshot. But after that, she could see tighter bonds of friendship forming between them as they pulled together as a unit. The same fire of determination that always shined in Daichi’s eyes was blazing in each of his knights. Well, all of them but the exhausted Tsukishima, but Kiyoko knew it was only a matter of time.

She squinted as Daichi pulled away from the group for a moment, wandering toward the edge of the practice ring. A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered her visions, Daichi full of sorrow in one and being harmed in another. She wanted to stretch out her hand and cover him with a blanket of protection, but she knew that was impossible. At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

Her eyes followed Daichi until he was joined by Kuroo, who had a towel and waterskin ready for him. Kiyoko cocked her head and smiled as the two spoke, entering their own little world as Kuroo teased Daichi, who threw it right back at his servant. There was something about seeing them together that soothed Kiyoko’s soul more than anything as if she didn’t need to worry about Daichi if Kuroo was near him. It was a mystery why that was since Kuroo wasn’t a knight and had no abilities that he could defend Daichi with. But he was clever and loyal down to his bones, and to Kiyoko that was enough.

The smile on her lips faded when she remembered her vision about Kuroo. It was rare that she saw anything but a lazy grin on his face, perhaps occasionally a pout when Daichi returned a clever retort. She hated to think there was a point in the future where he would dwell in utter despair and the only reason for it that she could imagine inevitably led to Daichi.

 _Will I ever be free from these nightmares?_ She wondered as she leaned against the window frame, watching as Daichi fixed a stern look at Kuroo and splashed water in his face. Even as he laughed at Kuroo’s discomfort, fondness poured from his eyes and he pressed the towel against his face. Any other day, the scene would have filled her with warmth and satisfaction, but the ghosts of her dreams laced the moment with dread.

“My Lady?” Yui asked beside her, pressing a gentle hand onto her arm. Kiyoko jerked toward her with a gasp and all the candles flickered around the room.

“I’m sorry, Yui. You startled me.”

“That’s fine, I’m sorry for scaring you,” She said, not pulling away but glancing warily at the candles. “I’m surprised you’re up so early. Did you have more bad dreams?”

“Terrible dreams,” Kiyoko sighed, her gaze wandering back out the window to Kuroo and Daichi as they joined the other knights. Yui glanced out herself and bit her lip.

“Were they about Daichi?”

“They often are… They’re always about someone I care about,” She said, refusing to look at Yui. She didn’t want her knowing her own future if that's what she was seeing.

“We need to talk to old man Ukai, then.”

“What could he do?”

“Well, obviously his tonic isn’t working! Perhaps a tonic isn’t what we need, there has to be something—”

“Yui, I don’t think I want anything else.”

“Huh?”

“What if the only way to be rid of it is… through magic,” She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn’t want to acknowledge it, the existence of magic. She didn’t want anything to do with it, terrified of the whole idea and what the King would say if he even smelled magic near her.

“But we need to do something! My Lady, please, I hate seeing you like this.”

Kiyoko flinched and opened her eyes when she felt a touch on her hands, but Yui didn’t pull away as she slid her arms up and down her arms to comfort her. Kiyoko relaxed and allowed her friend to soothe her nerves. Yui wasn’t the gentlest person, a lot of the times she didn’t know her own strength, but her personality was as warm as a fluffy blanket and a cup of cocoa. Simply being in her presence made Kiyoko feel stronger. Kiyoko finally smiled as Yui beamed back at her.

“Thank you. Perhaps I wouldn’t have any dreams if I could convince you to stay with me at night.”

Yui’s face flushed bright red suddenly with nervous giggles spilling from her lips. “My Lady! That would be inappropriate. As a servant, I couldn’t possibly—“ Her words were stilled as Kiyoko reached out an ran her fingers through her hair.

“Why would that be inappropriate?” Kiyoko asked, her lips quirking into a smirk.

“B-Because I don’t deserve it, I hardly feel worthy to change your sheets, let alone sleep in them.”

“Nonsense, you being a servant has nothing to do with your personal worth. You are my best friend and confidant, I look up to you in so many ways. So, don’t discount yourself. Be proud of who you are. Besides, I remember that you told me once that you would do _anything_ to cure me of my dreams.”

“Um, yes, I did say that, and I meant it!”

“Then… you’ll stay with me tonight?”

It wasn’t often that Kiyoko blatantly used her beauty to her advantage, she typically found the idea abhorrent and wished that people would listen to what she was actually saying for once. But Yui was one of the few who always heard what she had to say, leaving her free to pick on the other woman with any method she desired.

As Yui bit her lip and her eyes strayed out the window, Kiyoko narrowed her eyes and stroked her fingers against Yui’s chin to pull her gaze back. It was difficult keeping her expression stern when she wanted to giggle at the way Yui fought with herself over what she should do.

“Ugh, fine! If it’ll keep you from having nightmares, I’ll do anything!”

“Good, I’ll hold you to that.”

“My Lady, you’re going to be the death of me,” Yui sighed as she hunched forward.

“Why is that?”

“Never mind. Besides! Your breakfast is getting cold and I thought we could take a walk in the woods. It looks like it’s going to be a pleasant day!”

Kiyoko brightened at the prospect and glanced out the window. The sun was gradually rising higher and flooding the castle grounds with warm light. It had been ages since she ventured beyond the ancient walls of the city and she yearned to wander through the quiet trees and hear nothing but the birds singing their different songs.

“Yes, that sounds perfect.”

 

Kiyoko wasn’t sure why she felt such a connection to nature. Raised as a noble her entire life, she was taught to seek comfort in embroidery, dance, or music lessons. She enjoyed those things, but they were always trying to force her into some strange mold, to shape her into the likeness of every other accomplished young lady. The cool autumn breeze stroked her face, assuring her that it expected nothing of her. She could be herself completely with no prying eyes to judge her, just the ancient forest outside of Karasuno, the woodland animals hopping across their path, and Yui.

Kiyoko glanced next to her where Yui was laughing at a group of squirrels chasing after each other, jabbering and twitching their tails. Her eyes were bright, the light brown catching the light and radiating like embers. A flush blossomed across her cheeks, probably from the laughter and the coolness of the air. Kiyoko thought she looked prettiest that way, carefree and relaxed.

She looked away at that thought, chiding herself for going too far. Being in a position of power, the last thing she wanted was to do was abuse Yui in any way. Daichi had already hinted about her growing feelings for her friend, a subtle tease when no one else was near. He was the only one who knew of her preference; she had spoken of it to no one else, not even Yui. She could still remember when she told him her deepest secret, during a time where she was in turmoil and he was the only thing that kept her from drifting away in her own emotional storm.

 

_“So tragic, especially for one so beautiful,” A Lady said nearby, close enough that Kiyoko could hear every word. “With no mother, how can she possibly reach her expected potential?”_

_“Haven’t you heard? King Sawamura is taking her in as his ward.”_

_“Oh, good! But still, she’ll have no mother. I’m sure the King will hire an appropriate governess to raise her. I imagine he’ll be grooming her to be Daichi’s queen one day.”_

_“No doubt. As skilled as Daichi is, he lacks the presence and beauty that Kiyoko does. They’ll make a fine pair.”_

_Kiyoko tried not to listen to the strangers who thought they had a right to plan out her life. There was nothing else to do, however, since she had been ordered to behave and not speak unless spoken to. Her parents passed away in an accident the month before and instead of being allowed to mourn in peace, she was being displayed like a porcelain doll._

_She occupied her time during the banquet by gazing at the castle’s breathtaking tapestries, depicting scenes of glory and strength. It wasn’t that she desired to be one of the great kings battling dragons, but to experience the freedom of defending people she loved without anyone telling her that she wasn’t supposed to._

_The impertinent Lord and Lady finally wandered away and Kiyoko sighed with relief. If this was to be her life, she would count every victory she could. She startled when someone pressed close to her back, but she relaxed as soon as she heard his whispered voice._

_“Hey, it’s just me.”_

_“Don’t sneak up on me, Daichi.”_

_He laughed softly. “I’m sorry, but I had to be quick. They all noticed the desserts and are heading over there. Now’s our chance.”_

_“Our chance?”_

_“Back up slowly, I’ve got you.”_

_She felt his fingers pinch lightly on the back of her dress and give her a little tug. She fought down the giggle threatening to burst out and slowly stepped back. They continued sifting through the crowd, stopping occasionally to let a pair pass by and then continued on their treacherous journey. It wasn’t until they nearly reached the side wall when a heavy drapery swung in front of her and Daichi turned her around._

_He placed a finger against his smile and gestured for her to follow. Together they shuffled quickly between draperies, lurking behind each one until the coast was clear. When they arrived at the final one, she felt his hand slip into her own and tugged her through a door so boring she hadn’t even noticed it before. It led out into a servants’ corridor that at the moment wasn’t very crowded._

_“Perfect, we’re almost there.”_

_“Almost where?”_

_“Just trust me. I have a lot of experience surviving these terrifying events, so allow me to teach you my secrets. You can’t tell anyone else, though, okay?”_

_He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was listening, and she nodded despite the fact that he was obviously teasing._

_“I promise.”_

_“Good. Ah, here it is.”_

_He opened another door slowly as if he knew it would be a creaky one. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, and they were able to slip inside, immediately being met with by a spiral staircase that seemed dark and creepy to Kiyoko. She followed Daichi up anyway, following his direction when he warned about a crumbling step._

_When they reached the top, they were on some sort of long, narrow catwalk that had a gorgeous mural painted on the stone wall to the right and an iron-wrought railing to the left that opened to a spacious room beyond. It seemed familiar and the further Daichi led, hunched over so no one spotted them, she came to realize that they were back in the banquet hall but positioned above all the pompous nobles._

_Daichi stopped midway and settled on the floor, patting the space next to him._

_“Come on, it’s more fun to watch from up here. Really hardly any of them look beyond their own nose, so we should be safe.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“No problem, you looked like you were dying.”_

_“Did I? I was trying hard to behave.”_

_Daichi’s face hardened in a way that caught her off-guard. He was always pleasant and friendly but there were times when he revealed his temper he inherited from his father and she never wanted to be on the receiving end of it._

_“I’m sorry for the way they’re treating you. It makes me sick,” He finally said, and she relaxed knowing his anger wasn’t directed at her. He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand, firmly but still gentle enough that it didn’t hurt. “Kiyoko, never feel like you have to act like that around me. If you’re sad, be sad. If you’re angry, just let it out. You’re not a portrait hung on the wall, you’re a person and you deserve better.”_

_Her eyes flooded with hot tears, her cold facade shattering with a shuddering breath. “Thank you.”_

_“Here, I know this can’t make everything better, but I couldn’t let you go hungry. And I was starving.”_

_She wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek and watched as Daichi opened a satchel and slipped out a cloth containing something. He set it on the floor in front of them and unraveled the ends that had been tied, revealing a hoard of delicious treats._

_“Where did you get those?”_

_“Deguchi-san, the head cook. She always spoils me,” He said with a wide grin. She laughed softly that he would be proud of such a thing. He glanced back to the desserts and pointed to a round one with a light, flaky crust. “Try those, they’re delicious.”_

_She picked one up and looked at it before putting it in her mouth. As she bit down, a cream filled her mouth and she winced from the burst of sweet flavor. She swallowed it down and shook her head._

_“Too sweet, I’m not one for cream.”_

_“No way! I thought all ladies liked those.”_

_“I’m not like most ladies.”_

_“True, and I’m glad you’re not. That’s why I’ve always felt comfortable around you. Maybe you’d like these more, they’ve got a bit of spice and they’re crunchy.”_

_She took the cookie and smiled as she took a bite. She hummed with a nod, so he knew that was a better choice. He gathered all those cookies and put them in a pile closer to Kiyoko while he moved all the cream toward himself, leaving the rest of the types in between._

_They were silent as they picked at the treats and observed the fanfare below. She had been so preoccupied with how to act, she hadn’t even noticed the way her fingers were trembling with hunger. With some of the spice cookies on her stomach, she was able to enjoy herself for the first time in months._

_“They’re annoying, but I have to admit they look lovely.”_

_“Who?”_

_“The ladies in all their colorful dresses. Oh, but I guess you’d be more impressed by the men,” He said, giving her a sly smile. It took her a moment to realize what he was insinuating and when she did, her stomach dropped. She wasn’t sure what to say or how to say it. A lie would be easy enough, but Daichi was the only person she could trust, how could she lie to him of all people? Daichi had noticed the change in her expression and leaned toward her with his head tilted._

_“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t offend you, Kiyoko.”_

_“No, it isn’t that. It’s just something that I’ve never told anyone.”_

_“You don’t have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable.”_

_“I know, but I feel like I want to. I just have no idea how to say it.”_

_Her eyes traveled between the men and the women below, feeling very different things as she did so. She knew how she felt, but explaining it properly was the biggest problem._

_“I don’t really care anything about the men. I can see that some are more attractive than others, but they don’t exactly appeal to me in that way. Does that make sense?”_

_Daichi frowned as he considered it. “Well, you’re still young. You’ll probably become more interested in men in a few years.”_

_“No, I won’t. I know how I feel right now and how I will in the future, and I will never be attracted to men. It’s women that I prefer.”_

_“Ah, I guess you would find more in common with them.”_

_“That’s not exactly what I— Oh, never mind,” She sighed. She should have known it would be impossible for Daichi to understand. Her eyes fell to the cloth with a few treats left, some of the spice and some of the cream. She was surprised Daichi hadn’t gobbled those up, knowing his appetite, and she gasped when she came up with a new idea. Snatching one of the cream-filled ones up, she held it up between them._

_“You told me earlier that most young ladies prefer these, right?”_

_“Yeah, most of them do.”_

_“But I don’t. Think of these puffs as men, no don’t laugh.”_

_“I can’t help it, it’s quite a stretch.”_

_“Please try for me.”_

_“Alright, the cream puff is men,” Daichi chuckled. Kiyoko rolled her eyes but couldn’t resist smiling herself. She reached back to the cloth and grabbed one of the spice cookies, holding it up beside the other._

_“This one represents women. As a young lady, I am expected to prefer these,” She said, lifting up the cream, “But I don’t like it. It’s too sweet and I don't like the texture. I know I should but there’s no denying who I am. I love these spiced ones instead. I love the bite on my tongue and the crunch to it. Think of eating these treats as an attraction to men or women instead. Men are… you know, what they are. But women are lovely. The curves of their bodies, the grace of their movements. I feel like they’re smarter too, no offense.”_

_“None taken. I think I understand now, though. What are you going to do if Father wants you to marry a Lord or a King to establish an alliance?”_

_Kiyoko almost didn’t hear the question she was so relieved that he was looking at her with concern and no hint of judgment. Eventually, his words sunk in and she felt sick from the dose of reality._

_“I don’t know, but I suppose I should get used to the idea. Perhaps I’ll have a mistress. Why not? Most Kings and Lords do.”_

_“Not all of them, I won’t at least.” Daichi sighed and reached over to grab her hand. It was a sweet touch and she immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Her father always used to take her hand that way, so gentle even when he was such a stern man. “Kiyoko… if you’re still not married by the time I become King, I will make sure you’re able to live the life you choose. I know some have hinted at you and me, but I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen either. If we’re forced to, I’ll never make you do anything, I promise.”_

_“You really mean it?”_

_“Of course! The thing is, I was really excited you were joining our family. I mean, I hate what happened to your parents. It wasn’t fair and I know it’s going to hurt for a long time. But it was always just me and my Father, and he’s not the most comforting person. I never even dreamed I’d have a sister and I know it’ll take a while, but I hope you can trust me as a brother.”_

_“To be honest, I don’t think it will take me long at all. I have always been grateful for your friendship, even when my parents were still alive. Right now, I feel like you’re the only one I can trust.”_

_Daichi squeezed her hand and the purity of his smile melted away every last bit of loneliness still clinging to her. “It won’t always be that way. One day you’ll meet more people you can trust, perhaps someone you can even love.”_

_“It seems impossible for that to happen but thank you.”_

_“It’s not impossible, it only seems that way because you’re hurting.” Daichi paused and frowned at the cloth of treats. He picked one of the cream-filled ones and looked at it carefully. “There’s hardly any kind of food I don’t like. What does that say about me?”_

_Kiyoko stifled her surprise laugh and leered at Daichi. “I would say that’s something you should probably explore when you’re a little older.”_

_Daichi’s mouth was open to pop the treat in his mouth when she said that, and it fell to the floor instead as he gaped at her. “Kiyoko! I_ — _well I guess I walked into that one. But I really couldn’t see myself liking men.”_

_“Are you sure? How do you know if you’ve never considered it as an option?”_

_Daichi was silent for a bit and more than anything it pleased Kiyoko that he was taking the discussion seriously. She couldn’t care less what Daichi found attractive, as long as it was what he wanted and not just going along with what he was supposed to like._

_“I suppose… I don’t know, I’ve been around a lot of men and I never found any of them attractive. As you said, it’s hard to find someone you can trust, and I think that’s a big part of what would lure me in.”_

_“What about the knights you’re training with, Sugawara and Asahi? You trust them, right?”_

_“Yeah, but we’re just friends. I’m not sure what it is I’m looking for, but I suppose I’ll know it when I feel it.”_

_“Hmm, I see what you mean. I hope for both our sakes that we fall in love with good people.”_

_“Deal!”_

_“That… wasn’t a bargain, Daichi. I was just hoping we would.”_

_“It can be! Let’s promise each other that if we look out for each other and if we’re suspicious of the person we’re falling in love with we’ll tell the other one and they have to listen to their concerns. Promise?”_

_Kiyoko gazed into Daichi’s earnest face. To an adult listening in, perhaps they would have thought it adorable to make such a promise, and a bit naive. To Kiyoko, however, the promise felt deeper than that. It was affirming that, from then on, she’ll never be alone. Daichi would look after her and she would look after him. She drew in a deep breath to keep more impertinent tears at bay and smiled back._

_“It’s a promise.”_

 

“Why are you smiling like that, my Lady?” Yui asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just remembering something.”

“Must have been wonderful for you to look like that,” She teased, bumping her shoulder into Kiyoko’s.

“I’m not sure what reminded me of it, it was just a special memory about Daichi.”

The playful smile slipped a bit from Yui’s face but in place of it was a wider smile that was obviously fake.

“I see, that’s… wonderful.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!”

“Yui,” Kiyoko said sternly, even grabbing her servant’s arm to pull her to a stop. “I have seen that expression on your face before and I hate it.”

“You hate my smile?!”

“I love your smile, but that one isn’t real. It means you’re keeping something from me.”

“It’s not that, my Lady… I’m happy for you and Daichi, I swear.”

Kiyoko frowned. There was nothing strange about someone being happy for a couple of friends, but what was the reason? There seemed to be more behind it, but she didn’t get the chance to ask when they heard the squeak of wheels and a lively song being hummed. Kiyoko stepped away from Yui as she released her arm and turned toward the noise. A middle-aged woodsman was pulling a cart full of logs behind him, lost in his own little world until he spotted them.

“Oh! Pardon me, young ladies. Are you both lost?”

They smiled in greeting and shook their heads.

“Not at all, we’ve both wandered these paths since we were children,” Kiyoko explained. The man blinked at her a few more times as a blush rose on his cheeks.

“Bless my soul! My Lady! I didn’t realize it was you, forgive me for not paying you proper respects,” He stammered, dropping the cart and dropping to his knees in an awkward bow.

“No please, there’s no need for that. Yui and I were just going for a walk, you’ve done no harm.”

“Aw, you are as sweet as your reputation precedes you. I’ll let you be on your way, but I wouldn’t venture too far into these woods without protection. It can get quite dangerous.”

Kiyoko pressed her lips together in irritation but luckily the man didn’t sense it. As was expected of a Lady, she had been trained in all the mundane skills that young ladies were required to. On top of that, however, the King was gracious enough to let her train with Daichi occasionally to be familiar with a sword and combat. It wasn’t that he wanted her to take part in a battle, but it was a precaution. In her opinion, it was the kindest thing he had ever done for her even if he still believed she wasn’t capable.

“We’ll be fine!” Yui chirped as she began to urge Kiyoko further down the path with her fake grin in place. “A good day to you, kind Sir!”

“And to you both!”

Kiyoko huffed as she allowed herself to be shoved away. The warm strength of Yui's fingers against her back soon distracted her from her irritation, however. She turned her head to bid the man farewell herself when she heard a menacing growl. The others heard it too and they all glanced up at the hill next to them to see a lone wolf hunched over it, ready to pounce on the man below it. He didn’t even have time to cry out when the beast jumped, but to Kiyoko, the whole scene seemed to slow down enough for her to act.

She acted on pure instinct when she pulled Yui behind her and stretched out her hand. A pulse of energy burst from it and hit the wolf in the chest, sending it careening through the air until it landed dead on the ground. Slowly, sounds began to filter back into the forest. The birds resumed their chirping and the wind rustled the dried leaves. She could hear their heavy pants as the realization of what she had done hung heavy in the air.

“You… you have magic!” The man cried, stumbling back with an expression of horror. He hadn’t even looked that frightened of the wolf, yet he was petrified of her.

“I don’t—”

“Yes, you do, I saw it! Imagine, a witch in the King’s own household. He probably doesn’t even know. Of course, he doesn’t!”

“Hey!” Yui shouted, shoving past Kiyoko and pointing a finger at the man. “She just saved your life, and this is how you thank her?”

“I’ll never thank a _witch_ for anything! You stay away from me, both of you! I need to warn the King before it’s too late,” He muttered as he shuffled past them warily. Yui turned back to Kiyoko for any direction but she could offer none. Her heart was racing, overcome with terror. She had hidden her abilities for so long, from everyone else and herself. She refused to admit what she was, but the man had said it plainly. Not only that, he was going to tell the King.

She startled when Yui ran after the man, pleading with him to remain silent.

“I’m a loyal man, I can’t keep quiet about this! How can you defend a witch?!”

“She’s not a witch, she’s my Lady!”

“I know what I saw!”

Yui released an exasperated yell, clenching her fists in the air. Kiyoko remained glued to her spot, unable to help, unable to defend herself. She could do nothing as she watched Yui run off the path and snatch a log from the ground. She sensed the man’s danger again, but this time she did nothing as Yui ran up behind him and smacked him over the head. It was only then that Kiyoko found her voice and was able to move.

“Yui! What are you doing?!” She hissed, running up to her and the man’s crumpled form on the ground.

“What I had to! If I didn’t do something, he was going to tell the King you have magic!”

“Shhh, don’t say that.”

Yui huffed and dropped the log. She turned and faced Kiyoko with her arms folded across her chest, pinning her with the sternest look she’d ever seen from her servant.

“We can talk about this later, my Lady, or whenever you’re comfortable. But right now, we need to be honest and what we’re going to do about him!”

“Did you kill him?”

“Nah, just knocked him out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, but we can kill him if you think that would be best.”

“Yui!”

“I will not let him harm you, I don’t care what I need to do,” Yui said as she stomped toward Kiyoko and grasped her arms. Her soft, brown eyes were on fire and despite the urgency of the situation, Kiyoko felt a shiver of excitement from such strength and determination. “You don’t need to worry about anything. I promise you that I won’t let anything, or anyone hurt you, my Lady.”

Kiyoko was stunned, only able to blink as Yui’s gaze held her still. It was too much happening at once but Yui was surprisingly patient as she let her sort through it all. Both their heads swiveled toward the path snaking around the hill when they heard two new voices talking back and forth.

“... You should have seen Kenma’s face when he did that, I thought for sure he was going to kill him,” Kuroo’s voice could be heard just before he appeared with Daichi laughing by his side. They were both pulling their horses, Kuroo’s having a dead deer draped over her back.

“I can only imagine. Yamamoto’s known him for years, why would he think he would— Kiyoko? Yui?” He asked, his eyes widened in surprise. He looked at the way Yui was holding Kiyoko’s arms and a sly grin spread across his face. “Sorry, I hope we’re not interrupting.”

“You’re not interrupting, your _Majesty_ ,” Yui growled as she released Kiyoko’s arms and ran toward the pair. “But I’m glad you’re both here, we need your help!”

“Looks like you were both doing just fine,” Kuroo teased and the pair of idiots had the gall to snicker. Yui growled and grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt and yanked him forward, pointing at the man’s unconscious form.

“We need help with him!”

“Whoa, is he dead?”

“No, just knocked out.”

“How did it happen?”

“I smacked a log over his head.”

“You what?!”

“Kiyoko?”

She startled when she heard her name spoken next to her in Daichi’s deep voice. He reached out to touch her shoulder when she stumbled away, stifling a sob with her palm against her mouth. Daichi was shocked that she refused his comfort, and the overwhelming guilt gave her the courage to gulp down her fear enough to explain.

“I’m sorry, just please don’t come near me now. It isn’t safe.”

“What? Why wouldn’t it be safe?”

“Because I’m dangerous!”

“Yui is the one attacking random people.”

“I’m the one who killed the wolf!”

“What wolf? If you were attacked, then I think it’s fine if you were defending yourself.”

“It was attacking us, but—”

“The wolf doesn’t matter!” Yui interrupted. “All that matters is that this man discovered Kiyoko’s secret and was going to tell the King!”

Yui’s explanation caused Daichi to pause. He seemed more confused than ever as he turned back to Kiyoko. “Your secret? I know it’s different, but it’s nothing to get bent out of shape about. What’s his problem?”

“Daichi, what are you saying? This a matter of life and death!”

“Since when?!”

“Are you serious? Do you not even know your own father?! The most we could hope for is banishment if he found out.”

“There’s no way he’d banish her for that! Force her to marry, perhaps.”

“What does marriage have to do with this?”

“Isn’t it kind of a big issue considering…”

“I don’t think the King will try using Kiyoko for an alliance if he found out about this. Not with the way he is.”

“What?!”

“Ahem, can I have your attention please?” Kuroo interrupted and two sets of angry glares fixed on him. He held his hands up in his defense and let them simmer down before speaking again. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m certain you both are talking about two different things. Is that the case my Lady? You’re the only one that would know.”

Yui and Daichi softened their expressions as they turned to Kiyoko. She groaned and lowered her face in her hands, shaking her head though she knew there was no longer anywhere to hide.

“I have magic,” She said softly, refusing to remove her hand from her eyes. “I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t even try to do it. It’s been inside me for years and I’ve refused to acknowledge it. Between nightmares and candles and murdering wolves I can’t stand it any longer.”

Her breath shuddered as she could no longer hold back her tears. She knew she could handle the look of disgust from most people, in her heart she knew that would one day be her fate. But she couldn’t endure seeing it on Daichi’s face. Warm palms pressed against her shoulders, running down her arms until they reached her elbows and gave them a squeeze.

“Kiyo… Look at me.”

Daichi didn’t pull her hands away but waited patiently for her to gather the courage to do so herself. _We look out for each other,_ She remembers him saying so many years ago, a promise he had never wavered from. She took several deep breaths and soaked up every ounce of faith she had, finally dropping her hands away to meet Daichi’s gaze.

There was no disgust, no fear, and no hate. His eyebrows were furrowed, but she knew they always did that when he was worried about her. He smiled and released her to open his arms, waiting for her to enter them. A sigh burst from her lips as she surged forward, burying her face into his chest and gripping her fingers into his shirt.

“It’s going to be alright,” He soothed and embraced her. His hand rubbed slow circles into her back, giving her the chance to calm down.

“How can it be alright? I’m a witch.”

“You’re Shimizu Kiyoko, my sister, regardless of being born to a different family. You decide who you are, remember? I happen to know that you’re very skilled at singing but choose not to do it because you despise it. You have magic, I’ll accept that, but you don’t have to let that define you.”

She drew back from his tear-soaked shirt and wiped her eyes. “Using magic is illegal, haven’t you always hated it as Father has?”

“I never hated it, I just never understood it. Kuroo and I have been talking about it a lot on our own, and in a strange and random moment of wisdom that not at all reflects his normal abilities, he informed me that _any_ kind of power in the hands of someone selfish is a bad thing. But for someone humble and kind-hearted, they can use it to bring good health and peace to everyone. That is the kind of person you are. It’s dangerous for you, and Father should definitely not find out, but you can trust me. You know you can trust Yui, she was obviously willing to kill a man for you.”

“I still can, my Lady!”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and Kiyoko smiled at her servant standing nearby.

“See? And I trust Kuroo. He knows that unimaginable pain and suffering would befall him if he should ever betray me.”

“It’s true. He threatens me with it every night,” Kuroo added with a laugh. Despite it being an obvious joke, Kuroo’s smile was softer than she’d ever seen it. Understanding seemed to pour from his eyes, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he had someone else in his life that had magic. She glanced between all three, overwhelmed that they could still look at her in that way when they knew what she was capable of.

“Ah! Your Majesty, get away from her!” A raspy shout rang out, startling everyone. The woodsman staggered to his feet and pointed a trembling finger at Kiyoko. “She’s a witch! You need to warn everyone, she attacked me!”

“I attacked you because you wouldn’t listen. She’s the one who saved your life!” Yui shouted, marching right up to the man and slapped his hand down.

“Why would you protect such a person?!”

“Because she’s amazing! And just because she has magic doesn’t change that at all!”

The man sighed and tried to grasp Yui’s arms, but she hopped out of the way.

“Poor Dear, you’ve obviously been bewitched by her, as we all have, I’m sure. She probably isn’t even that beautiful.”

As the man argued with Yui, Daichi stepped in front of Kiyoko with his hand drifting to the hilt of his sword. She could feel his anger rising and knew that the whole situation was spiraling out of control. She gripped his arm to hold him back, but his muscle was thrumming with energy.

Before Yui or Daichi lost their temper, however, another log split over the man’s head, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Kuroo inspected his primitive weapon and grimaced, tossing it into the bushes several feet away. When he saw everyone gaping at him, he shrugged.

“What? Someone had to do something.”

“What are we going to do about him? We can’t let him go free or he’ll definitely tell somebody what he saw,” Yui said as she wrung her hands on her dress. Kuroo sighed and knelt beside the man, running his fingers lightly over the emerging bruise.

“Honestly? After getting smacked in the head twice, he might not even remember his own name.”

“Is that even possible?” Daichi asked, reaching back to hold Kiyoko’s hand as they drew closer. Kuroo glanced at their clasped hands and pressed his lips tight as he averted his eyes, choosing instead to look at the man on the ground. “Of course, it’s possible. You do know, your Majesty, that other than being your servant I am also the apprentice to the court physician? I do know some things.”

“Then how do we know for sure? As Yui said, we can’t take a chance.”

“Easy, wait for him to wake up and see what he remembers. Let’s save all discussions of Lady Kiyoko’s abilities for another time and concentrate on this first, yeah?”

Daichi sighed and pulled Kiyoko across the path toward Yui. “Here, keep her calm. I’ll help Kuroo.”

Before he could move away, Kyoko grabbed his arm. “Daichi, I don’t want him to be hurt anymore. We’ll find another way.”

“What, through bribery? I’m not sure I have enough money.”

“You’re a prince!” Kuroo yelled at him from the unconscious man’s side.

“I’m on an allowance, you know that!”

“What have you been spending your money on?”

“N-Nothing, it’s not important,” Daichi grumbled, turning away from Kuroo as a blush prickled at his cheeks. “Start thinking up some back-up plans now if you don’t want him harmed.”

“Alright,” Kiyoko nodded and allowed Yui and Daichi to usher her toward a large boulder to sit on. As she did so, she felt a strange tension in the air. It was a feeling reminiscent of her own magic being used but it felt different, almost like tasting the difference between a dry wine and a sweet one. She looked around at the woods surrounding them, but she saw nothing besides Yui kneeling beside her, Daichi wandering back down the path to snatch up their horses, and Kuroo checking on the poor man.

“My Lady? What’s wrong?” Yui asked, resting her hand on her arm.

“Nothing… It must have been my imagination.”

Daichi led the horses near and handed Yui their reins. He removed a waterskin hanging from his saddle and fished out a cloth from his back pocket, wetting it as he joined Kuroo. Kiyoko watched them as they spoke in hushed tones, working in tandem like some well-rehearsed dance. She was thankful Kuroo was there. Unlike the other two, he was able to keep his anger in check and had a way of diffusing Daichi’s ire. She dreaded the moment the man woke up, but for her, it would be even worse if he didn’t. The last thing she wanted was blood on her hands.

Finally, the man groaned and tried to straighten up. Kuroo supported his back and Daichi braced his arm as the man looked around with his face scrunched in confusion.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the forest outside Karasuno,” Daichi explained. “Can you remember anything at all?”

“I… I remember leaving home to chop some wood. I think I did that, but the rest is a bit hazy.”

“Hmm, I’m not surprised since you’ve been unconscious for a while,” Kuroo explained, his regular smirk crawling back up. “We found a broken tree branch near you, must have fallen and whacked you across the head.”

“Oh my, well I figured it would happen sooner or later with how often I’m in the woods. Ugh, my head.”

“Here, take some of this,” Kuroo said, searching through his pack before slipping out a small vial. “This will ease some of your pain, but it may make you woozy, so I recommend saving it until you’re safe at home.”

“What is it?”

“A tonic. I’m an apprentice physician at the castle.”

The man’s eyes widened as he glanced between Kuroo and Daichi and then caught sight of Kiyoko and Yui further back.

“My goodness, your Majesties! I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you both at first.”

Daichi patted the man’s shoulder, trying hard to look sympathetic when he was seething inside. “Easy, you needn’t apologize. You certainly frightened Lady Kiyoko and her servant when they found you laying on the road. Luckily, Kuroo and I were not far away.”

“Thank you! Rescued by the royal family, I can’t wait to tell my wife. She probably wouldn’t believe me.”

“Speaking of which,” Kuroo interrupted as he urged the man to his feet, “You should probably get back to her. I’m not sure how long you’ve been away and I’m she’s probably worried about you.”

“Yes, yes of course. It’s strange experiencing such kindness from young folk, and royals on top of that!” The man wobbled a little on his feet, his constant bowing to Daichi and Kiyoko not helping as he made his way back to his cart. He groaned as he tugged it forward but once he got the momentum going, he was soon moving at an impressive speed back through the forest.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Yui whispered when he was out of earshot. “What if he remembers something?”

“Even if he does, the memory would probably be skewed,” Kuroo explained, not an ounce of worry in his expression or tone. “Not only that but who would believe him, especially after a head injury?”

“I suppose you’re right. How are you feeling, my Lady?”

“I don’t know… I’m still a little shaken.”

Daichi hummed and pressed his hand against her arm. “You and Yui can ride back on Banri, so you can rest. Everything’s going to be alright.”

She nodded and he broke away from them to snatch up his horse’s reins with Yui following close behind to help. Kiyoko waited as she wrapped her arms across her stomach. She wasn’t sure how she felt. There was a little relief that her closest friends knew the truth and still cared for her, but there was still something unsettling lurking beneath her skin.

“My Lady,” Kuroo said in a low voice and she raised her gaze to his. She was immediately captured by his expression, serious, observant, but not uncaring. He offered her a reassuring smile before continuing. “Some people search out magic to solve their problems and inevitably it turns into a disaster. Who knows why some are touched naturally by the gift, perhaps it’s random? I know you’d rather it didn’t come to you, but from what little I know, it’s as much a part of you as your own voice. But, like your voice, how much you use it is up to you. I think once you acknowledge that, many of your worries will melt away. Not all of them,” He chuckled, “But who is without worries, right? The goodness of your heart would be able to achieve incredible things.”

“But what if I grow hungry with power?” She asked, opening her deepest worries for the first time in her life.

“Considering you’ve never cared about power beyond helping the people of Karasuno, I’d say you have nothing to worry about. And if you’re _still_ concerned, know that I, Michimiya, and Daichi will be right here with you to keep you grounded.”

“Ready?” Daichi asked, appearing beside them. She nodded and walked toward Banri’s saddle while Daichi cupped his hands to give her a lift up. Her thoughts were consumed with what Kuroo had said and wondered if perhaps her inner turmoil was more from rejecting her magic than possessing it? As Yui settled into the saddle behind her and pressed into her back, she smiled and reveled in the warmth. She reached back to grab Yui’s hand that had been resting on her leg and wrapped it around herself and giggled when Yui let out a surprised squeak.

“Hold on tight, Yui.”

“Y-Yes, my Lady,” She said as she tentatively wrapped the other arm around Kiyoko’s waist as well and buried her face against her back. After teasing her servant, she felt infinitely better, especially when combined from the confidence Kuroo’s words had given her. She caught Daichi’s eye and the smirk on his lips and glared back at him. He laughed and turned away, leading Banri down the path with Kuroo leading his own horse right behind them.

They were quiet, everyone lost to their own thoughts until they reached the edge of the forest. The path widened there and Daichi naturally slowed his pace so Kuroo could lead his horse up beside them. Kiyoko watched as Kuroo leaned down to murmur something in Daichi’s ear. When Daichi shivered and Kuroo snorted, he shoved his servant away with hardly any force. Kuroo sidled right back into his side and they began talking, so low Kiyoko couldn’t place any of the words.

It was calming, watching them together. Her mind drifted back to that day all those years ago when Daichi snuck her away from the banquet and fed her those treats. She had teased him about the possibility of him liking more than just women, but she never actually thought he would care for one like he did Kuroo.

Yet there was still a wall between them, despite their obvious attraction to each other. She wanted to destroy that wall, but it wasn’t her place to do so. They needed to work it out on their own. Yet the desire to do something still churned within her and with it, she was struck with an idea. It was a moment of inspiration mixed with the courage to keep walking down the path of self-revelation. What better time than the present when her most dreaded secret had already come to light?

“Um, I need to say something to you all,” She said quietly. The men stopped and turned toward her, and she could feel Yui craning around her to see her face. She took a deep breath and held up her chin to feign confidence, but it wasn’t until she met Daichi’s gaze that she truly felt it. “There were two secrets I’ve been keeping. One was that I have magic, something you all discovered already. The second, one I’ve been keeping for much longer, is one that only Daichi knows about.”

She took a moment to wet her lips and gulp down her fears. Daichi wandered closer, patting Banri’s neck as he gazed up at her.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Of course. It’s about time I tell Yui and Kuroo might as well hear it too. I think, in some way, it may be of help to him,” She said with a smile directed to him and Kuroo raised his eyebrows curiously. “The truth is that I am not attracted to men at all, and if it is within my power, I will never marry. That is unless I am able to marry a woman.”

Behind Daichi, Kuroo’s mouth dropped open and Kiyoko almost giggled that she was able to render the clever servant to such a stupor. Daichi beamed up at her, pride radiating from him like the sun bursts with light and warmth. She felt a tug on her dress, and she turned to catch Yui’s eye. Her eyebrows were furrowed low as she shook her head slowly.

“But, aren’t you in love with Daichi?”

“Ew, no.”

“You didn’t have to add the ew,” Daichi said dryly as he turned around and began to lead them away again.

“This whole time you weren't in love with him.”

“No, he’s like my brother.”

“I promised her a long time ago that I’d do my best to keep her out of a loveless marriage.”

“Daichi,” Kuroo called, his voice catching as he hurried up from behind. “Is this true? Were you never in love with Kiyoko?”

“Never, I don’t know where you both got that idea.”

“From everybody! The whole kingdom is expecting you two to announce your engagement any day!”

“Oh, well I suppose we did nothing to quell those rumors. It was handy for keeping men off her trail and gave me some peace as well. But you both know us better than anyone, especially you, Yui. Have you never noticed Kiyoko’s eye never being caught by any men?” He asked, shooting a sly grin over his shoulder.

“Watch it, Daichi,” Kiyoko warned and despite the icy tone, he laughed and faced ahead. She met Kuroo’s eye, who was still swimming in shock, and she couldn’t resist giving him a wink. That seemed to do the trick, she could practically see the gears clicking into place as a grin curled on his lips. He turned away from her, his gaze catching on Daichi as they fell into step and lured him back into quiet conversation.

Yui had already moved out of her vision, which she was thankful for. She wasn’t ready yet to see her reaction, whether it was disgust, possible interest, or somewhere in between. Perhaps now that Yui knew the truth, it was time to admit her crush on her servant. It would probably come up eventually, considering how close they were, and she was determined to do it sooner rather than later and save herself from a degree of heartache she wouldn’t be able to recover from.

When they returned to the castle, the rest of the day continued in a haze. She wasn’t allowed a moment to herself as she was thrown into the routine of her lessons, her governess’ eyes watching her like a hawk. At least there was some comfort in focusing on something else rather than her nerves. There were even times when Yui was not present, running around the castle to perform her duties since it wasn’t necessary for her to always be at Kiyoko’s side.

It wasn’t until that evening that Kiyoko was waiting in her bedroom for Yui to arrive and help her prepare for bed. It was later than usual, and Kiyoko tried not to let her fears overtake her. She drummed her fingers against the edge of her book as she read the same line over and over and wondered if she’d feel better if she threw the book at the wall.

_She just got held up. She wouldn’t be bothered by me liking women. Oh God, please let her not be bothered by it._

The door to her chambers cracked open and she hopped out of her chair with a gasp. She blinked, however, when it did not open all the way, still blocking whoever opened it. She was about to investigate when she saw Yui’s face peek around with her lip snagged between her teeth.

“My Lady, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“That’s fine, but I was beginning to worry.”

“I… There was something I needed to do first,” She said, gathering her confidence with a deep inhale and entered the room fully. As the door shut behind her, Yui tried not to look at Kiyoko directly as she fumbled with a bag draped across her body. “I needed to stop by the servants’ quarters and collect a few things for tonight, but I couldn’t be seen otherwise the others will think I’m sneaking off with a man just because that’s what _they’d_ do and they would just love to have something to gossip about me too though I’m sure they already do the snot-nosed—”

“Yui,” Kiyoko interrupted the flow of nervous chatter. Yui at last met her eye as her hands turned pure white from the tight grip on her bag strap. “Does this mean you’re staying with me tonight? Even after everything that happened today?”

“Especially after everything that happened today! Ugh, I honestly didn’t hit that man hard enough for treating you like that. What a two-faced bastard he was. _Oh! The royal family what an honor blah blah_ — _Boo Hiss witches! They’re all evil even though the only magic I’ve ever seen just saved my pathetic life!_ ”

Kiyoko stifled a laugh as Yui stormed into the room, continuing her verbal rampage that somehow broke the ice between them.

“I guess I was talking more about the fact that I like women. I already had the feeling that you were not afraid of my magic since you defended me so fiercely.”

“Oh, about that…” Yui trailed off as she removed her bag and scuffed her feet against the tile floor, avoiding Kiyoko’s eye once again. “I was surprised mainly because I thought you and Daichi were in love. I guess after revealing two major secrets about yourself today, you deserve complete honesty back from me. The truth is I’m relieved about your preference, it gives me confidence in a way.”

“Why is that?” Kiyoko asked as she slipped her hands around Yui’s and pulled them up to her own face. Yui didn’t answer, stunned that Kiyoko had snuck up on her and was holding her hands. Kiyoko frowned down at Yui’s rough palms that felt like ice against her skin. She cupped them within her own and exhaled between them, hoping her breath could warm them up. Yui emitted a whine and she glanced up to see her servant’s face as red as a tomato.

_And people think I’m alluring… there’s no resisting that._

She pulled Yui’s hands apart and placed them against the exposed part of her chest just below her neck. Yui’s doe-eyes widened drastically but didn’t pull away as Kiyoko took a step closer.

“You still haven’t answered me, Yui. Why are relieved? Why does me being attracted to women give you confidence.”

“You already know, why make me say it?!”

“I don’t know anything. I’ve been worried this whole day that I would make you uncomfortable.”

“Why would that make me uncomfortable?”

Kiyoko drew in a deep breath to steady her own nerves fluttering around in her stomach. “Because I like you so much. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you as just my servant, you quickly became my best friend and confidant. Daichi’s teased me so much about how I don’t need him anymore now that I have you. But you’re even more to me than that because there are moments when I see you smile and think it lovelier than the most radiant sunset. Your laugh is more uplifting than any piece of music, and when you touch me, I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest.”

Yui gaped at her, unable to speak a word. Kiyoko wasn’t worried about her silence, however. She had a feeling that this was her moment and she waited patiently to let Yui collect herself.

“Do you really mean that? I’m—I’m not anything special, no one’s ever complimented my beauty before.”

“Then they’re blind.”

“Please, my Lady, you’re killing me.”

“What do you have to say, Yui? If you do not feel the same, I order you to tell me so. You know I would never punish you for something like that, and if you do not like me above friendship, I need to move on.”

“Well, of course, I’m madly in love with you!” Yui spat out, lifting her furious face closer to Kiyoko’s. “Do you think I can see anyone else when you’re near? Beyond even your beauty, everyone admires _that_. You’re strong and calm and talented and sweet. Most girls are jealous of everything you have but I just enjoy being in your presence! I’ve had crushes on boys before—”

“Daichi.”

“Shhh, you promised me you’d never mention that again.”

“Sorry,” Kiyoko laughed softly. Yui’s face softened as she laughed with her and Kiyoko couldn’t resist pulling her into her arms. Though Yui trembled in her hold, she didn’t pull away. Slowly she eased into it, reaching her arms around Kiyoko’s neck and watching her closely to make sure it was okay.

Kiyoko’s cheeks hurt from the stretch of her smile. It felt right having Yui in her arms as if she had been created to fit perfectly against her. After taking a trembling breath, Yui finally gained the composure to continue.

“I’ve had crushes on boys, but they were short-lived and none of them ever made me feel the way that you do. Do I need to explain myself further?”

“No, I think I have the right idea,” Kiyoko murmured and leaned forward. Yui sucked in a quick breath and waited for the inevitable kiss but frowned when Kiyoko paused.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?!”

“I will, but I’m not going to force it. You need to meet me halfway, so I know it’s what you want.”

Yui released a peal of giggles that might as well been a choir of angels to Kiyoko. She lifted herself on her toes and shook her head.

“Such a gentlewoman,” She whispered between their lips before pressing them together.

The kiss was just like Yui. Her lips were warm but trembled with pent-up energy. Even with her eyes shut, Kiyoko could feel the curve of her lips slipping into a smile.

It was all Kiyoko could do not to cry. Not in her wildest dreams did she think she’d have the chance to have a love of her own. Her greatest hope was that she would live out her life without being trapped in a loveless marriage. That still might happen if Daichi can’t dissuade the King. But she was gifted this moment of complete freedom and uninhibited love and she would treasure it for the rest of her life.

When they finally parted and settled down for sleep, it was both natural and exciting to have Yui sleeping next to her. Instead of being surrounded by cold sheets, she had the warmth of a body right next to her, one that was eager to hold her as she slept. Kiyoko didn’t know if it was her presence or her coming to terms with her magic, but for the first time in a long while, she suffered no bad dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time really writing these two as a couple and I just adore it. So fluffy, Kiyoko is cool and wise and Yui is cute and sassy. So far I have about 6 parts to this whole series in mind but we'll see! At the moment this is the only one focusing on Kiyoko and Yui since most of the series will be focused on kurodai


End file.
